Chain Chomp
|homeland = Bowser's Castle |leader = Bowser |located = Mushroom Kingdom |origin = Chomps |subspecies = Big Chain Chomp Calm Chain Chomp Chain Chawful Chain Chomplet Chomp Chomp Chomp-Muncher Chomp Shark Dark Chomp Electro-Chomp Incoming Chomp Kinklink Mecha-Chomp Nibbles Red Chomp Silver Chomp Stompin' Chomp Stone Chomp |related = |members = Big Chomp Little Chomp Chompy Chomp Country Underchomp Chain Chompikins |attacks = Biting, Contact with the player |defeated = Ground pounding its post }} Chain Chomps are recurring enemies in the ''Mario'' series. They made their debut in Super Mario Bros. 3. Hence their name, these enemies can often be found with their backside on a chain holding them down on a post, or sometimes even lack their chains (where they are just called "chomps"). They resemble a ball and chain. They behave like dogs and even bark. They are a strong and unintelligent species, and are commonly used as guard dogs in most games. Appearances ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Chain Chomps first appear in the NES game, Super Mario Bros. 3 where their first appearance is in World 2-5. Their relatives, the fire-spitting flying Flame Chomps, also appear later in the game. The Chain Chomps are attached to Wooden Blocks and try to lunge at Mario. If they tug on their chain 50 times or if the timer hits 160 seconds, all Chain Chomps come loose. They return in the remake, Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. There are four ways to defeat Chain Chomps in this game: using a Starman, throwing a Koopa Shell, throwing a hammer at it as Hammer Mario, and stomping on it as a statue with Tanooki Mario. ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' A single Chain Chomp makes an appearance in Super Mario 64 and its remake, Super Mario 64 DS, in Bob-omb Battlefield (where a sign mentioning it hyphenates its name as "Chain-Chomp"), guarding a jail cell containing the Power Star involved in the mission Behind Chain Chomp's Gate. It is attached to a wooden peg, and lunges at the player if they get too close. He will cause Mario (or Yoshi, Luigi and Wario in the DS remake) to lose three health points if he runs into it. It is temporarily immobilized if it is hit with a Bob-omb or a box (or Yoshi's eggs in the DS version). In order to obtain the Star that the Chain Chomp guards, the Chain Chomp's post must be Ground Pounded three times, breaking the chain. Once the Chain Chomp is free, it jumps around, smashing the jail cell open in the process, and leaps away, allowing Mario to reach the Star. In addition to its role in this Star, one of the level's Red Coins is located above the Chain Chomp's post. In Super Mario 64 DS, it is also possible for Luigi to use a Power Flower to pass through the jail cell to reach the Star, and Wario only needs to ground-pound the peg once due to his weight. During the mission 5 Silver Stars!, the Chain Chomp is moved to the open area near its normal location. It is no longer chained to a peg, allowing it to roam in the area. One of the Silver Stars is located on the end of its chain. The game also features a Chain Chomp in multiplayer mode, on the Castle Grounds stage. It serves a similar purpose as in the 5 Silver Stars! mission above: one of the Stars the players must collect it again on the end of its chain. Chain Chomps were first given their iconic dog bark in Super Mario 64. This has since been used throughout the Mario series. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Chain Chomps reappear in Super Mario Sunshine, this is the first game to feature the Chain Chomp with a realistic linking chain rather than magnetically connected orbs or rings as seen in the older games. It is also the first game to feature the character's current design, albeit with a large X-shaped scar on its forehead. Small, puppy-like Chain Chomps called Chain Chomplets as well as a larger (possibly parent) Chain Chomp, appear in Pianta Village. However, this Chain Chomp differs from others of its species, because it has a deep, X-shaped scar on the top left side of its head. Both the Chain Chomp and the Chain Chomplets are hot and will burn Mario if he touches them. The only way to cool them off is with water, but this only provides a temporary remedy. The Chain Chomplets appear on the first Pianta Village mission, where Mario must launch them into the spring to cool them after calming them down with water from F.L.U.D.D.. After doing so, the player will be rewarded with a Shine Sprite. The larger Chain Chomp (also called a Chomp) appears in the fourth episode. It is sitting out in the sun, chained to a stake in the ground and red hot from rage. It's refusing to take a bath. In order to cool its temper, Mario must first release the chain, which causes it to go on a "rampage" throughout the village. Also, like the Chomplets, this Chain Chomp is orange when angry, black when temporarily calmed, and the color of a shiny metal when it is placed in a body of water. In the Chain Chomp's case, it is golden, as its smaller counterparts are silver. When Mario grabs the chain, he must pull the Chain Chomp (from behind) into its hemispherical tub filled with water. Since this Chain Chomp is massive and heavy, Mario has trouble pulling it and thus moves slowly. While pulling the Chain Chomp, it will eventually heat back up with rage and overpower Mario, after which he must cool it off with a barrel of water. When the Chain Chomp is placed in the tub, it will calm down and turn a golden color. Then, a Shine Sprite appears above it. Oddly, this Chain Chomp also appears more docile and evasive. If Mario stands in its way, and there is another path between it and Mario, it will usually elect to take the alternate path. ''New Super Mario Bros. Chain Chomps appear in ''New Super Mario Bros.. They are extremely rare enemies, since there is only a single level they appear in the game, which is World 6-6, where there are only three of them that appear, the Chain Chomps have their usual bark and lunging attack, and weaknesses: Koopa Shells and Starmen. They have a new weakness: the Mega Mushroom. They are also defeated by pounding the post three times, which releases three coins. The last post in the level can also be used to reach six coins and a 1-Up, and the second one has a Star Coin. The post still stays if the Chain Chomp is defeated with a shell, Starman, or Mega Mushroom, allowing Mario or Luigi to still ground pound it three times and get three coins. Flame Chomps also appear, making an uncommon appearance in World 7-1. Like in Super Mario Bros. 3, their chains are not linked. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Chain Chomps in Super Mario Galaxy and in sequel, are just referred as Chomps as they are unchained and they attack by rolling around on the ground towards Mario or Luigi. Two new subspecies called Chomp Pups and Golden Chomps are introduced in this game. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Chain Chomps reappear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. One larger Chain Chomp is seen pulling a makeshift chariot for Iggy Koopa, one of the Koopalings. Every time Iggy is hit by Mario, it turns red similar to the one in Super Mario Sunshine and goes on a short rampage. Normal Chain Chomps themselves only appear in World 7-2. In this stage, they are attached to a wooden stake, and Mario can free it by ground pounding the stake 3 times. Chain Chomps can also be defeated by running toward it with a Star. This time, pounding the stake enough times makes it bounce in the direction it was facing, and then fall off the stage after hitting a solid wall. This can destroy Brick Blocks and hurt nearby players. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Chain Chomps later appear in Super Mario 3D Land. In this game, they have dark blue heads, as in recent appearances, but as in Super Mario Bros. 3, their chains are not linked. The Chain Chomps in this game possess a short wooden stake, compared to the long, yellow, polka-dotted stake in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Their heads are smaller than in their previous 3D appearance in Super Mario Galaxy 2. In this game, they repeat their tactic of charging in the player's direction, like in their 2D platforming appearances. The player can defeat a Chain Chomp by ground-pounding the stake the Chain Chomp is connected to. Their heads can be jumped on by Mario, but it does not damage them. When Mario throws a Fireball at the Chain Chomp, it stuns it for a short while. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Chain Chomps appear once again in New Super Mario Bros. 2 where they are uncommon enemies, much are more common then they were in the previous titles. They behave as they did in the previous titles also, but rather than the standard link chains in the previous New Super Mario Bros. titles, they have unlinked chains. They can be knocked out with a Ground Pound, Star, or a Gold Flower. One pulls Iggy Koopa's chariot during the boss battle as it did in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Like in the previous game, it is defeated along with Iggy. They appear in World 2-5 and World Mushroom-B. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Chain Chomps reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U in the level Waddlewing's Nest in Rock-Candy Mines which is also their only appearance in the game. In this game, their stake is triangular rather than rectangular. The stake must be ground-pounded only once to release the Chomp. Upon defeat, a Chain Chomp yields eight coins. Their chains are linked once again. Other appearances ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars A Small Chain Chomp (referred to as 'Chomp' too in this game) is used by Bowser as a weapon in ''Super Mario RPG. They appear in all three Paper Mario series. ''Mario & Luigi series Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, two Chain Chomp enemies appear as Mecha-Chomps, dog-like mechanical Chomps, and Chomp Bros., a variation of the Hammer Bros. that swing small Chomps as weapons. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time In ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the Pocket Chomp is a Bros. item. At first, it appears to be a small Chomp in an orb, but when released it more than triples in size and hunts the brothers across the screen, forcing them to Jump on any enemy in their way. Rarely, a feminine form of a Chain Chomp appears when this item is used. Also, when you battle Elder Princess Shroob, in one of her attacks, she summons her pet, a Shroobifed Chomp, to ram Mario and Luigi. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Chain Chomps are mainly seen with Walker Guys in this game. Chain Chomps are only fought in Neo Bowser Castle and in battle, they mainly attack by charging at either Mario or Luigi. The Chain Chomps also can hurl their Walker Guy masters at one brother and the Chain Chomp will then attack the other brother. When the Walker Guy has been defeated, the Chain Chomp will look around and lose a turn giving Mario and Luigi a chance to defeat it. Super Princess Peach In ''Super Princess Peach, normal Chain Chomps appear. A dangerous big Chain Chomp also debuted here. ''Yoshi's Island'' series In the Yoshi's Island series, Chain Chomps appear too. Also, a new sub-species call a Chomp Shark makes its appearance. ''Mario Kart'' series In Mario Kart 64, Chain Chomps appear on the Rainbow Road track where they travel at road level in the opposite direction of the racers in a regular zig-zag pattern. If touched, the driver will be sent flying up. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, a Chain Chomp is a usable item for Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, as well as Petey Piranha and King Boo, who have the ability to receive any other character's special item. It pulls the racers forward for a few seconds and bowls over other racers in its path. After a certain amount of time, it abandons the vehicle and goes off on its own. It will follow the course for a few seconds before it goes in a straight line until it runs into a wall or off the course. The Chain Chomp can also be knocked from the owner if the driver gets hit. It is replaced by the Bullet Bill in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. Chain Chomps also appear as obstacles on the Mario Circuit and Luigi Circuit tracks, where they will attack the player and make them drag if they get too close. This is a reoccurring concept in later games. In Mario Kart DS, Chain Chomps appear in the original Luigi Circuit racetrack from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and the new course Peach Gardens. The latter level has a lot of stray Chain Chomps, some with Item Boxes instead of chains. In Mario Kart Wii, a Chain Chomp appears on both the new and the Double Dash!! versions of Mario Circuit. If a racer is touched by it, he/she will be rolled twice. They also appear in Mario Kart 7. ''Mario Party'' series .]]Chain Chomps are wild creatures in the Mario Party series. They were created to resemble a dog on a chain. They, like many other Mario enemies, appear commonly on boards and in mini-games as obstacles. In Mario Party 2, the Chain Chomp appears in a mini-game titled Sneak 'n Snore. Player will try to press a button and get to an opened door without being caught by the Chomp. If the Chomp does catch the player, the player will be thrown into a green pipe and get eliminated from the game. ''Paper Mario'' series In Paper Mario, the regular Chain Chomps are only fought alongside Tutankoopa during the boss fight with him in Dry Dry Ruins. Tutankoopa starts to summon Chain Chomps once his HP gets low enough and the Chain Chomps attack mainly by biting Mario. Mario has the choice to defeat them or leave them alone. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the regular Chain Chomps can be fought in the Palace of Shadow and in the Pit of 100 Trials. The Chain Chomps in this game are much stronger and much tougher to take down due to their high defence and is recommended to use the Piercing Blow to defeat them. Another type of Chain Chomps called Red Chomps also appear in this game and are first fought in the Glitz Pit of Glitzville under the team of Chomp Country. Like the regular Chain Chomps, the Red Chomps can be fought in the Pit of 100 Trials as well. In Super Paper Mario, there are Chain Chomps known as the Underchomp are fought as bosses in this game. They are located in Underwhere and are fought as the last trial. There are three types: a yellow, red, and blue one and each has different attacks. Mario, Peach, and Bowser must fight the Underchomp in an RPG style battle using Pixels as weapons. It is recommended using the Bowser/Thudley combo to take down the Underchomp quickly. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Chain Chomps only appear in World 5 in the levels Chomp Ruins and Rumble Volcano. Unlike most Mario games, the Chain Chomps in Paper Mario: Sticker Star cannot be defeated in any way. The only way to get by one is to put it to sleep with any version of the Baahammer then run away from battle. There is a much bigger Chain Chomp at the end of the ruins where Mario must survive for only three turns until it leaves the battle. Super Mario Odyssey In Super Mario Odyssey, Chain Chomps reappear in Super Mario Odyssey along with their larger variants, they are found in the Cascade Kingdom. Their chains are unlinked, and they have scratches on their heads and teeth. They can be captured by Mario and Cappy. When Mario controls a Chain Chomp, he is able to extend the chain and release to launch himself into walls and other objects. This enables Mario to access secret areas previously blocked by the walls. In addition, Chain Chompikins is a golden Chain Chomp in this game who fights as a pet of Madame Broode, the leader of the Broodals. Chain Chompikins can be captured in the same manner as ordinary Chain Chomps (after Chompikins's hats are removed) and must be slammed into Broode's face to defeat her both times they are fought. Chain Chomps appear as enemies that the player can capture. The player can then stretch the Chain Chomp's chain and release the tension, causing the Chain Chomp to fling in the other direction, similar to a rubber band. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chain Chomp appeared as an assist trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U The Chain Chomp appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U. Trivia * The Bow-Wows are recurring creatures in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Their role and appearance are similar and are a direct reference to Chain Chomps. **Chain Chomps were supposed to debut in The Legend of Zelda. * Bowser used the Chain Chomp as a weapon in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. * Chain Chomps were inspired by Shigeru Miyamoto's childhood experience when a fierce dog lunged towards him and almost bit him. However, the dog was tethered by a chain, holding it back. }} de:Kettenhund es:Chomp Cadenas it:Categnaccio ja:ワンワン nl:Chain Chomp fi:Chain Chomp da:Chain Chomp fr:Chomp enchaîné Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Items in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Super Mario Sunshine Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Party 9 Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Items in Mario Kart Wii Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Special Items Category:Chain Chomps Category:Enemies in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Cappy's Captures Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces